


Shadows

by seekingsquake



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Identity Issues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingsquake/pseuds/seekingsquake
Summary: "Shiro" disappears to his room as soon as he gets back from wherever it is that he's been ghosting away to, and Lance just stands outside his door, thinking.





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted to Tumblr as a prompt fill for an anonymous user way back in 2017 at some point. This version has gone through some very minor editing.

"Shiro" disappears to his room as soon as he gets back from wherever it is that he keeps ghosting away to, and Lance just stands outside his door, thinking. _Shiro _in quotations in Lance's head because he knows it's not Shiro at its core. He looks like Shiro, and he sounds like Shiro, but. Lance knows something's up. He figures that part of the reason Keith has stayed gone is that Keith also knows that Shiro... isn't.

But that's fine. Good, even, because it makes this a lot easier. A lot less likely to get him decked in the face or shanked. Might still get him sliced through by "Shiro's" arm, but whatev. He'll take that risk. He knocks on the door.

A couple of heartbeats pass before the door whooshes open, and the thing that's got Shiro's face is standing in the middle of the room. His bodysuit is unzipped and the torso and sleeves are hanging down and bunched around his hips. A white tank top is clinging to his chest. He's barefoot. His eyes are closed off, tense, but his mouth is sort of smiling.

Lance can't quite put his finger on when this person took Shiro's place, but it's hard to unsee. He doesn't care. This is who they have now.

It still looks like Shiro, even if the skin isn't fitting quite right.

"What can I do for you, Lance?"

Lance doesn't speak. He strides into the room and the door whooshes shut behind him, and he gets right up in Not-Shiro's personal space. He grabs his face and he kisses him hard on the mouth, desperate and needy and angry and--

He's so tired of being dicked around by the whole fucking universe. He's tired of not ever having any control or say. He's tired of being pushed around. Shiro was his idol, and Shiro never even once looked at him because he was always so busy looking at Keith and--

But _this, _this isn't Shiro. And this person doesn't even know Keith well enough to act like he misses him. This person, who has Shiro's face and Shiro's voice, he can be Lance's. He's _going _to be Lance's. Not-Shiro jerks his mouth away, but Lance holds fast to his face. "Tell me your name," he whispers.

"Lance, you know my name."

Lance laughs. It doesn't matter. He has all the time in the world to puzzle the pieces together, as long as Keith stays with the Blade and the real Shiro stays... wherever he is. His heart thuds painfully against his ribs but he ignores it. This fake Shiro will be better than the original because he'll be everything to Lance that the original couldn't be. 

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "Dark Lance and Kuron something anything" and this is what I did with that.


End file.
